


Insane

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Custody Battle, Depression, Dissociation, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Minor Character Death, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Vomiting, carwash siblings, the AI are kids, wash lives in filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's a psychopath, why would you trust him?!" "Well, my dog's pretty fine with him, so I just followed the example" - putthepromptsonpaper</p><p>~~~<br/>Everyone knows the story's about the man who lives in the upstairs apartment, but when Caboose mentions meeting him, Tucker starts to worry about everyone's safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best

Tucker had heard the stories, everyone had. The story of the crazy man who lived in the upstairs apartment. Like any good spooky story, this one had some one who had escaped from a insane asylum. While it didn't bother Tucker for the longest time, it did now. Because now caboose wouldn't stop talking about the very nice man who lived in the supposed haunted apartment. "He is so nice Tucker, HE HAD CAT POSTERS" And while again this normally wouldn't have bothered him. He had a son to worry about, not to mention his next door neighbor who really should not be talking to strangers.

Church had moved out disappeared a few months ago with a family(?) member of some sort. Nobody had heard anything from him since. Leaving Tucker to be Caboose's baby sitter even though it was probably the farthest thing he wanted to be doing with his time. Tucker had a new problem though, no one had actually seen the guy in apartment CC, NO ONE that's why people made up ghost stories. 

Tucker figured that whoever lived there couldn't be all to bad or Caboose wouldn't have even talked to the guy or lady, speaking of ladies maybe it was a hot chick, nice! Tucker thought. But really though caboose had an odd nack for picking out the bad dudes from the good ones. while it's no ones favorite story to tell there was time that the reds and blue, or the red apartments and the blue apartments, some weird design contrasting the different races, and how everyone should work together. Though all it managed to do was push people into disliking each other more. 

There are yellow and green apartments upstairs and there lived this really buff dude like he was as strong as ten bears and something about Church pissed this dude off to absolutely no end. One day the big guy just snapped, attacked Church, and everybody put long man hours into helping him out, it took everyone a while but they finally managed it. they took down (what tucker hoped was a nickname if not that sucks dude) The Meta, Meta worked from some secret group back in the day. But before big dude snapped Caboose non-stop mentioned how the "big growly man was going to hurt Church" it was Caboose so no one really believed him. And ever since then, they've headed the warnings and avoided the people who Caboose warned them about

So tucker had to see this for himself. Caboose almost never mentioned anyone except people from their circle. he asked Caboose to show him where the man lived. and believe it or not it was the "haunted mans house" while he had asked Caboose several times why he was up here in the first time, he had gotten 2 different answers, 1 that caboose ran out of sugar (which was a blessing, less likely he would burn the building down), and 2 that he had gotten lost. Tucker believed both at this point.  
~~~  
Tucker thought today as good as any to knock on this dudes door. and if the ghost killed him whatever, he already has to deal with Church. Although when the quite dead looking guy answered the door, he did not mean to stand there frozen for as long as he did. Tucker to his best effort, tried to make words come out of his mouth, he really did. It didn't really work though, he mostly just stared quite rudely to he noticed. Tucker tried to make the situation less awkward by giving a slight chuckle. The much older man just looked at him, rather unimpressed.. Tucker noticed the huge bags under his eyes and the tired look on his face. He almost felt sorry for the dude


	2. do you have my back-story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back story time!!! 
> 
> also this is the chapter where the implied suicide and depression are mentioned

Wash was rather rudely interrupted. He was looking on adoption websites for cats, Which in and of it self is crazy. Wash doesn't trust himself with any living thing anymore, not after epsilon, a child, had died. Wash refused to think about anything close towards owning another living thing. Wash didn't necessarily own Epsilon to begin with. 

The short run the agency had made to the other side of the world, to bust up some child abuse ring, had ended up with children, who had no homes. Project Freelance decided that taking them in and moving them back the states was a fine idea. Some agents even ended up taking them home to there own living quarters. Carolina was the first to bring one home, she had Sigma, Sigma painted all the time. York was number 2 in their group, finding Delta and himself to be a perfect match. Delta was very, very smart, smart enough to even help on missions. soon all the kids were helping on missions. following Delta was Theta, Theta was Norths kid. Theta was very good at measurements, while D was better at calculations. Theta also was the most kid like, surprising with what he went through. Theta enjoyed fireworks and skating, something Wash himself had shown him. Then there was Gamma a true lair if there ever was one, Wyoming got him. Then there was Omega, the rage that boiled in him was crazy. Wash on many occasions had told Tex that she should probably have him taken to a therapist. Then you had the twins, the twins were smart, beautiful always together Eta and Iota. Carolina had to give up Sigma to the directors orders to Maine. Many excuses were going around, no one believed them though. Carolina in hopes to have someone to help her asked for both Iota and Eta. Taking Wash and South from watching them separately. Wash just figured it was for the best at the time. 

So Wash got paired with Epsilon, Epsilon... Was a painful memory to say the least.

~~~

One day Wash came home from work, it as well as any other day perfectly normal. That was until Wash got home he had looked in the spare room he had given Epsilon.He wasn't there. He decided this wasn't exactly out of place he was probably at school, or even with the project. It wasn't until an hour later that Wash started to grow suspicious. Normally someone would have contacted him, telling him his kids location. Wash decided to call 'Lina, she said he wasn't there, even asked the director. He decided to call York right after, York usually picked up the kids from school if the freelancers couldn't make it, he found out Epsilon hasn't even gone to school today. This terrified Wash. Epsilon NEVER, NEVER EVER! left without saying anything it was one of Wash's rules. Epsilon had obeyed it everyday he had stayed with Wash. This was very, very bad news! Wash took to the first floor checking every room. Nothing! It was starting to become very worrisome. So he started checking the second floor, Wash made his way to the bathroom. The light was on. breathing a sigh of relief, Wash tried to knock on the door, he meant to say something quick witted maybe make the little guy laugh. The door opened, easily. The thought of the state the room was, it still sends Washington to vomit sometimes. Epsilon was there lying on the floor pool of blood surrounding where he laid his head to rest. The gun Wash kept for safety, was on the floor. And so was epsilon

~~~

After that the project feel apart. An old enemy started picking people off one by one, they all ended up dying. Wash left the project no one had any idea where he was, he ran as for away from that disgusting house as much as the small amount of cash in his pocket could carry him. Wash didn't care anymore, the was no world outside. Nothing mattered anymore because he couldn't forgive himself. Everything was meaningless nothing peaked his interest anymore. Most of his time he just spent staring at the wall /think of Epsilon/ or at the old TV /think of Epsilon/ left here by some tenant. If he was particularly feeling ok he would look at cat pictures online /think of Epsilon/ or rehash his amazon wishlist /think of epsilon/. He barley slept, barley ate, and just stared most of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have this problem where I can plan anything but I immediately after writing it want to post it 
> 
> and man does it suck


	3. Was That A Rat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the next few chapters will be rather short (two or so) but then you have another two long chapters and i think that makes up for it honestly
> 
> also sorry for putting this up a little late

Wash finds the man at the door to be rather weird. He refuses to do anything but stare at him for half a minute, he then laughs, and makes awkward eye contact for another 60 seconds. Wash lets a quite "uhh" come out of his mouth. He then proceeded to almost have a heart attack as the dark blue clad man, he had seen the other day jumped up from the balcony below.

"Caboose what have i told you about doing that!" the aqua one practically shouts

"Tucker did it" 

"I'm standing right here you can't say that!!"

"OK, I know the two of you must be having a lot of fun, but i have things to do" Wash is rather annoyed at this point, and doesn't care about whatever these two are doing.  
Tucker starts to feel like maybe he shouldn't have bothered the poor guy. Tucker also thinks that it's something, that while he doesn't actually want to invest his time in this strange man, he feels hes going to end up doing it anyways  
Wash makes a move to go back inside his home. Tucker then had the brilliant idea of trying to move himself inside the house, he really feels the best option is to make his way inside. Tucker would like to be friends with this dude he finds him interesting to say the least. Wash wants nothing to do with anyone and decides that throwing a punch at the aqua dude is the best course of action for his needs  
~~~  
Wash was in his house again soon after the whole thing had happened. Punching the taller man might not have been his best bet at making friends. Although Washington wasn't looking for friends he was looking to be left alone. And maybe find a job and that's it.  
~~~  
Tucker was surprised to say the least. He sat up after being on the floor for him to only fall back on it once the pounding head ache started.

"THAT GUY JUST BROKE MY JAW seriously, did you see that caboose?"

"yeap he's just mad, he's like that a lot"

"that guy probably broke my face"

"you know he will like you eventually tucker"

"shut up caboose he just punched me"

"yeah..."

"my jaw is going to fall off!!!"  
~~~  
wash did feel slightly bad after a while, ok it wasn't slightly anymore he could hear the other complaining about how much his head hurt, and about how his jaw was probably going to fall off. while he did miss most of the conversation,he did finding himself getting ice for the poor man he had made drop to the ground.

When wash makes his way outside he's met with a indignant grunt and mumbling about not punching the other man in the face again. It does seem to make him laugh. When wash gives the other man the ice pack tucker grabs it rather rudely with more complaining about wash punching him.

"You know maybe you shouldn't make it seem like your going to break into peoples homes"

"We'll maybe you shouldn't punch people"

"OK I already said I was sorry"

"NO you kind of didn't" Tucker said starting to stand.  
wash grabbed his hand and helped him up, he wasn't going to apologize anyways.

"You guys wanna come inside its not much but I should probably look at that jaw if its as bad as you say it is"

More grumbling from Tucker, and soon enough Tucker took to staying behind Washington as he lead them into his house.

His house was a mess to say the least, dishes strewn all over the floor, wrappers from various food all over the place, mysterious wall stains on every wall, the whole place smelled of mildew and sweat. the only furniture housed was a small stained couch, a stand with a tube TV and the many take out trays with varying levels of food decay. it was disgusting and Tucker wanted out as soon as he got in. 

But soon Washington's hand was on his arm pulling him into the small kitchen that was less disgusting, but had what looked to be black mold in most of the creases in his wall. he patted a small spot on the kitchen counter and tucker hopped onto trying his best to not touch any of the food containers or the various amounts of black stuff. He wasn't afraid to admit he was very afraid of the black stuff.

Washington grabbed his head and tilted it back and forth trying to get a better look at the light bruise that was forming on Tucker's head. 

"Hey I never caught your name"

"Washington, call me wash though"

"I'm Tucker" 

"Odd name"

"Says the dude named after a state"

"Touché"

"Your head looks fine" wash said dropping Tucker's face from his palms.

"It doesn't feel fine" Tucker said rubbing the spot and wincing when it hurt.

"Stop messing with it your going to make it worse"

"So... do you ever clean up in here?" Wash visibly flinched. deciding it would be best not to say that he hasn't taken any type of cleaning activities seriously since he had first moved in.

"It'll be fine" wash makes to help Tucker off the counter, but Tucker was just a little to eager and ended up toppling them both over.

As they both fell to the floor Tucker saw something scurry away.

"OH MY GOODNESS I THINK I SAW A RAT"

"Oh mister Washington you did not tell us your house was ratatouille"

Tucker ran out screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure i like my personification of caboose but ill try my best man


	4. This is so short I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so early

When Tucker finally does make it home, he immediately walks to Grif. Tucker thanks him and Simmons for watching junior, then proceeds to repeat everything that happened to him 

 

"Your sure it wasn't just a ghost right?"

 

"Yes Grif I'm absolutely sure"

 

"And your absolutely sure it wasn't just a ghostly premonition right?"

 

"Yes it was absolutely real"

 

"Woah"

 

"Yeah"

 

"So what are you going to do now" Simmons asked. Tucker looked to the ground

 

"I don't know"

 

"seems pretty terrifying to me" 

 

"everything is terrifying to you Grif" Simmons chastises 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

"Daddy" Junior runs out, Tucker opens his arms and as soon as Juniors in range picks him up for a swinging hug

 

Juniors vocabulary isn't very big the few words he does know are enough to get him by. Juniors dad was a dead beat, Tuckers old roommate, had Junior on the weekends in the dorm they shared. Tucker spent the most time with the kid. One day Juniors dad didn't show up. Tucker took care to keep him safe and feed. Eventually Juniors dad stopped showing up altogether. Some nights he didn't even come home even when Junior wasn't going to show up. Eventually Tucker's roommate didn't come home at all. Tucker did his best to take care of Junior as best he could. Tucker didn't have a good dad, so Tucker tried his best to be the dad he did want even though Junior wasn't his kid. Eventually Juniors mom stopped picking up Junior altogether. Tucker had learned the foreign language when he was introduced to his roommate, It came in handy as well. Junior didn't speak a lick of English. So Tucker did his best to teach him as well as he could. Eventually Juniors mom stopped coming at all. Tucker filed for adoption and won. Tucker was Juniors legal guardian and he could absolutely not be happier 

 

Junior called him dad and could say a few fruit names but that was really it. He really didn't need more though. Tucker had him enrolled in private school. Tucker also worked like a race horse to pay for it. But anything for Junior he tells himself, only the best.


	5. You Can't Pee Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker decides that he should probably go and visit wash. Running and screaming about the state of your newly found neighbors apartment is not the most polite way to introduce yourself to someone new at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we did have a two week kind of pause thing, because i decided to post two chapters so make sure you have read chapter 4 and enjoy chapter 5

Tucker decides that he should probably go and visit wash. Running and screaming about the state of your newly found neighbors apartment is not the most polite way to introduce yourself to someone new at all.

Tucker asks Grif and Simmons to watch Junior again, with the promise of free food and the option to watch the TV it wasn't very hard to have Grif come over, and where Grif goes Simmons follows. Tucker would have to restock the kitchen, but alas his need to make sure this guy was good enough to live in the same building as his son was more prevalent. 

Tucker makes his way up the stairs and knocks on the door, it's right before Tucker takes to leave that the door opens. Behind that very door stands Washington, dead eyed and completely tired. Wash swayed in the door way, the door frame holding him up. Tucker took one look and rushed to his side immediately. Pushing him inside and down on the couch and trying to get a feel for his temperature. Wash swatting his hands away didn't help. His apartment had become more of a mess since Tucker had been here last. 

"Wash let me help you" He said struggling to find purchase on his forehead

"Nooo" the sound that came out of Wash's throat was horrible, Tucker instantly felt bad and got off of Wash and headed strait for the kitchen, 7 years of taking care of someone else certainly did leave you with a need for taking care of others alright. Tucker grabbed the least cracked glass he could find and ran it under the running tap. Wash was pathetically making protesting sounds from the couch but hadn't made any moves to get up yet. 

~~~

Wash was very dehydrated and a recent nightmare had kept him up for the past few day, with only the minimal amount of sleep coursing through his body. 

Tucker was back soon enough though with renewed vigor and energy, Wash didn't understand it at all. Tucker had decided to barge in his house and try to baby him. As much as Wash tried he couldn't muster the strength to get him to stop, he knew he should be sleeping and he definitely knew he should be eating but there were really no motivators.

Tucker had come back with the water. Wash was handed the glass and promptly drank out of it huge swallows bobbing his throat in and out. His throat feeling better almost immediately, throat less scratchy and could feel the cold run through his hot system. Tucker was trying to take his temperature again, hands reaching for his forehead. Wash thought about fighting it but the water helped tremendously so Wash figured, whatever Tucker was trying to do couldn't be that bad.

~~~

Tucker could feel the heat radiating off of Wash in waves. He was definitely running a very high fever. He said a quick goodbye and stay put to Wash and headed back to his apartment to grab his thermometer. Quick hello's and sorry got to go's were exchanged in his home when he grabbed the thermometer. Junior asked if everything was alright just before he was out the door. Tucker quickly ruffled his hair with a yes and was out the door again. 

Washington was not where tucker had left him and a quick examination proved him to be in the kitchen, drinking more water. Tucker was glad, it seemed like he had at least helped to man enough to provided him a little self care... now if he could only manage to clean u-. His thoughts where cut off with a loud clang and an even louder sigh.

"you alright dude?"

"fine"

Tucker thought about how he was going to manage to get him to take the thermometer if he wasn't even willing to put up with a hand to the forehead. Low and behold Wash grabbed it from his hands turned it on and surprisingly stuck it in his mouth. Tucker was surprised to say the least. Wash just flopped back onto his couch and took to taking up most of the room. Tucker stubborn as he was, decided to sit right next to his hip. As soon as the thermometer beeped before Wash could even lift his arm to take it, Tucker already had it read it, comprehended it, and was off to find some ice packs. Tucker knew that 103 was the tipping point any hotter and you had to go to the doctors, so ice packs, and many of them were needed. 

Tucker walked over to the freezer, assumed the worst and opened it with his eyes closed. Tucker opened his eyes expecting to see a frozen head or something similar, everything was just really frost bitten to the point of being frozen in a huge pile. Wash started walking over and Tucker looked for some semblance of a ice pack after not seeing one after the first time his eyes racked the shelves. Tucker figured the bag of frozen peas would suffice, and went to grab them, that was until Wash grabbed his wrist and pulled it back. Then proceeded to ask him what he was doing. Wash grabbed the peas himself and yanked them quickly before the rest of the freezer pile feel over he quickly shut the door.

Wash then moved over to the stove and grabbed a pot Tucker didn't think he washed since he got it. Wash gave the questioning look right back to Tucker. That was until Wash almost fell over that is. Tucker caught him before he could hit his head though, and grabbed the peas from his hand and put them on his forehead. Wash's face was red and heated and Tucker thinks he should probably take him to the doctors if anything.

~~~

Wash was dizzy and his head was going in circles without his permission, he didn't even know he was falling till Tucker had caught him. Tucker then grabbed the peas out of his hand and put them on his head, and Wash could now see that, that made a lot more sense than just pea soup.


	6. The Call And Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes I'm working on getting a beta, and I hope you all enjoy ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um Wash does throw up i just wanted to warn you guys

Wash was lying on his floor in some strange mans arms with peas on his head. What a great way to spend the day he thinks. well Tucker was kind of a stranger to him but also not? Wash didn't think that made sense so he tried again, An acquaintance? no. A co-worker maybe? but they didn't really work together either. Wash went in circles before realizing that yes he was still on the floor and yes he really did need to get off this guys lap. Then Wash could feel Tuckers hand raking through his hair and figured that he could maybe stay here just a little longer.

 

After a few moments Tucker asked him if he was ok, Wash made a happy noise but didn't indicate any discomfort. Tucker continued to stroke Wash's hair, and started humming with Wash's head in his lap. Wash was enjoying every second of it, it was nice to be taken care of, even if he didn't think he deserved it. Tucker was kind and understanding and Wash knew he could understand him easily, their relationship was easy, even if its to early to think it is. they had known each other for barley two hours, but yet here he was in this mans arms. Wash was juts now realizing the absurdity of the whole thing. This man he had just met was not only in his house, but also taking care of him. Wash was lost in that train of thought till Tucker's phone rang.

 

"Hello?"

 

... hey tuc- wheres j—or

 

"You can't just come into someones life like that again"

 

... hes my — t-ker we c— k-ep do-g this

 

"actually hes my son and i'd appreciate it if you would stop calling"

 

... im —ing for —m tucker you —ter w—ch —-

 

What Wash could hear of the conversation was limited due to the others phone volume and the fact that tucker was heavily pulling his hair absentmindedly. He knew it didn't sound pretty and was almost going to bring it up, but Tucker was fuming. Tucker had slammed his phone on the floor the aqua case making the phone jump back up for a brief second. Tucker was still pulling Wash's hair harsh and brutally. Wash made a move to sit up trying to get away from the uncomfortable pulling on his skull. Tucker pulled him right back down.

 

"You know how hard it is to raise a kid wash?"

 

The comment struck Wash harder than some of the worst punches he would get from Carolina. Wash felt sick again, felt the bile rise in his throat with just a simple question. Tucker seemed to notice and quickly let Wash sit up.

 

~~~

 

Tucker could see Wash's face instantly turn white, his eyes glassed over in a matter of seconds, he looked ready to throw up. Tucker let him sit up immediately. Tucker didn't get up from the floor, and felt bad when he could hear Wash puking in the sink, and reminded himself to keep checking up on the man. Tucker was really worried about Wash's health now between almost passing out and throwing up, he really doesn't seem to be getting better at all. Wash doesn't seem the type to want to go to the hospital at all. Tucker liked his chances of seeing a hot nurse though.

 

~~~

 

After emptying the contents of his stomach Wash washed his face and used the mouth wash ready just for stuff like this, where the reminder of epsilon was just to much to handle. Wash could hear Tucker stand up, and the next thing he knew there was a hand on his back and a head on his shoulder.

 

"Are you ok bro?"

 

"Yeah I'm fine"

 

"Are you sure? you're running a pretty high fever"

 

"Yeah I'm ok, It's something I'm used to now"

 

"Oh are you sick a lot?"

 

Wash looks away from him.


	7. The Climb To The Top Of Your Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker Gets Wash a Job, But Wash Is Not Pleased. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~Someone Always Seems To Haunt him, This Is No Different.~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have named the last few chapters about falling, which will probably still be a thing next chapter, also this is really late and I'm really sorry, and everything falls apart next chapter so there's always that - stay tuned for next weeks episode

Tucker and Wash had spent a lot of time together after that. They enjoyed each other company immensely. They spent almost everyday together, at least 5 days a week. Mostly Wash would come over when Junior was at school and they hung out a Tuckers house together for hours and talked. Talked about life mostly, and what the two had been through by themselves and even after they meet. They clicked together like chocolate and peanut candy. They were having the time of their lives together

 

~~~

 

Tucker was very adamant about getting Wash a job. Wash was running out of where ever his money came from and needed to find a job relativity soon. Tucker thought he could set him up with a job from an old friend of Tuckers from back in school. Tucker had called her and she agreed. Though she did threaten to punch him when he showed up for his awesome pick-up lines. He still had gotten Wash an interview. Carolina worked at the local kick boxing place and wash looked pretty fit. Tucker had absolutely no idea how he kept the figure. He thinks Wash has a nasty habit for running at Insane times in the night. He probably does it while it's raining too because he's a dramatic nerd.

He was going to surprise Wash with his announcement and take him to Caro who really needed help. Wash was going to be so happy! Tucker was going to drop him off and go clean his house. Tucker wasn't a fan of cleaning, or chores, or really anything that required manual labor. He was a lover not a cleaner. Wash really needed it though and Tucker was going to do his best to help out.

Carolina had just come back from a long trip with Tucker's friend Church. Church just hadn't been the same since Carolina had been around. After finding out what was up with her in the first place (and refusing to tell his friends by the way) He had left them behind and hung out mostly with her. Tucker probably shouldn't have been as angry as he was, but he had left them behind with out so much as a word and he hated him for it. Wash, made it better though, Wash wasn't a stand in or a band-aid either he was kind and caring, and maybe he needed some more self care, but he was good. Wash was the stability Tucker needed, and Tucker was gonna make him get better because that's what he deserves. Tucker hasn't heard a lot about what Wash did before, or what got him into this mess at all. He knows it's bad and he's going to do his very best to make it better, like get him a job.

Tucker had told Wash he was going to take him out for ice-cream. Which Tucker was seriously surprised that he even agreed to come. Tucker was used to going to great lengths to get Junior to come along with him anywhere. Most of which included doctors visits and ice-cream, or dentists appointments and cherry pie. Tucker didn't mind spoiling him then at all. "You should get that stuff just cause you go anyways" He always says flippantly.

 

They had pulled up the the boxing studio, and were getting out of the car. The ice-cream place was just to the left of it. He veered them away from the ice-cream place. He had a mission. He had grabbed Wash by the small of his back and lead him inside. Wash was confused but Tucker is pretty sure he saw the help wanted sign outside. Tucker walks up to the front desk, asks for the boss and tells Wash to wait for her. Tucker needs to leave before Carolina comes out because he actually does think he got Carolina mad enough to punch him this time.

 

~~~

Wash didn't get what was happening. He was confused to say the absolute minimum. He had sat down in a chair just as tucker had up and left. Wash had absolutely no idea where in the world he had gone. Tucker was driving away in the car and this was not the ice-cream he was promised. Then he heard it.

"Wash?"

Wash's heart froze or it was beating to hard, he couldn't tell. Everything was spinning and nothing was ok. He was supposed to have moved far enough away that he wasn't supposed to see any of them anymore. Not Carolina, anyone but Carolina please he repeated slowly turning around.

He saw her standing there in that blue tank-top she always seemed to wear and she looked worn. This is not what he wanted to see at all. He was sick to his stomach everything was spinning again. She was rushing to his side and that only made it worse.

"Hey Wash are you ok?"

"I'm gonna be sick"

"Ok lets get you to the bathroom"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope at least someone got the peanut and chocolate candy reference


	8. A Bump In The Road They Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina and Tucker don't equal each other do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet, well not really
> 
> (Sorry for grammar mistakes still working on the beta thing ^_^)  
> (Also short chapter this week, long one next week)

Carolina had tried to touch him, act like it was all ok. Like they hadn't left him behind. Like they hadn't left him to die in that place... Like they hadn't betrayed him till all that was left was a husk of the man he used to be. For so long he wanted them to come for him, to be there for him. Yet, they left him behind with nothing more than the project they had deemed unsafe. He was the most hurt one of them all and they left him behind with no help and no way to get out. Wash was having absolutely none of it

Wash ran.

Wash ran so fast he was scared his lungs would give out. He has no idea if Tucker did this on purpose, or if Carolina had made him do it. Wash didn't want Tucker to be another piece of the shambles his life was in. Not Tucker at least. Tucker was the best thing to happen to Wash in 15 years. Wash didn't count the project as a good time in his life anymore. Nothing about that was good and seeing Carolina only made it so much worse.

He ran as long as it took to get home. Running for miles Wash was used to walking and this was no different. It's not the first time he's had to run in the rain and it's not the last. Often when going to the local food store it tends to rain on him and he has to run the 3 1/2 miles back to his apartment. It's was no different than any other time that Wash had ran away from his problems.

When Wash finally did make it home he was appalled. Tucker and the man who he thinks name is Caboose, are in his house. Tucker is throwing things into a garbage bag and the blue one is being yelled at for feeding the mice in Wash's house. Wash was livid, he wasn't a charity case. He wasn't in need of help from people he barley knew. He didn't need Tuckers help, and he certainly didn't need Caboose's. Wash screamed, yelled, terrified the two men in his house. He was madder than he had ever been in his life. For Tucker to just leave him like that, how could he. How could Wash have ever thought this would turn out right let alone good, every one he knows tends to shoot him in the back. Wash was sick and tired of it. Even with Tucker insistence and pleading with his eyes and his words. Wash couldn't stand the thought of him. Looking at that face filled him with more rage than he had felt in years. Wash grabbed him by the collar of his tank-top and threw him out of the house. Caboose just left after the glare Wash sent him and went to see if Tucker was ok.

 

Wash was alone again. Wash was just tried, and he wanted nothing more than to just sleep for eternity. Nothing ever seemed to move Wash's way did it though?


	9. I'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hasn't been forever what are you talking about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to take so long to upload this!

Tucker wasn't sure what had happened. Wash came back pissed and yelled and screamed. Tucker had dealt with angry before, having Church as a friend was an awful experience. This, was something else, something had set Wash off. While Tucker was absolutely not a fan of being man handled (Unless it was by Carolina) (Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow) especially by someone only slightly taller than him. Tucker had only known Wash for a short while, and tempers were nothing new to him. Tucker liked Wash and he wasn't going to give up that easy. There was something seriously wrong though. Tucker had spent almost everyday with Wash for hours, and something was definitely off. Wash was normally level headed but would Tucker of when he would shut himself off to the world and blank out for weeks at a time. Tucker really hopes he's going to be ok.

~~~

Wash remembers these halls, remembers the lights. Remembers the frantic people running around. remembering is what he does now. He remembers, remembers so very much. The lights, the walls, the barriers between him and the outside world. He remembers the bright lights, yellowing walls, and the one wall that was completely made of a two way mirror. He remembers all the things his team-mates had said to him, he remembers epsilon. Wash remembers his mind slipping from his grip. Wash remembers the needles and the poking and the prodding. Remembers acting like the note Epsilon had left for him didn't exist.

Wash remembers, sometimes he even forgets who he is. Only to be reminded by a smell or someone prodding at his IV for the third time that day. The Directors crew could do anything they wanted to Wash, he remembers the exact orders The director gave them. They never did anything to harm him extensively, they didn't really have to either. They stripped him of his dignity and his pride. Forming him into something he should have never been.

There were others, Wash remembers that. Some look like Wash knew them, and some looked just plain odd. The others seemed the definition of normal, but Wash was never really around to judge anybody long enough to really form an idea. The others seemed to just be caught up in the aftermath of the project like he was. The constant though of the note and what Epsilon did to himself haunted Wash in his waking. The nightmare he would get from his own constructed thoughts of what the project was doing to Epsilon haunted him.

The note that he kept hidden was the only proof he needed to keep himself some semblance of sane. The thoughts of the testing and the torture Epsilon had written about, the thoughts of what the director was doing to everyone, to every person in the project. Epsilon mentioned that the kids had gotten it the worst, and were regularly messed with mentally and physically. It would have been enough to get Wash in action any day. He just wish it would have had to come to that, to this.

He could hear it whispered from outside his room. He could hear in his room with hushed whispers of the people who thought he was to far gone to listen. Maine had taken Sigma and started to kill the others. He couldn't imagine Maine ever doing such a thing. The though of Maine acting in such a way, painful in and of itself. Carolina had fallen to him. He had taken both of her children. North had fallen to him as well, Theta being taken as a result. Other lives lost to this balance of the two men being called The Meta.

~~~

"Its been three weeks and we still have no idea where he is" Carolina had come over with the news of what happened, with no news of Wash to report, Tucker was getting worried.

"It's ok Tucker. He's probably just sleeping" Tucker really wasn't sure what to make of that. So he took it the best way he could.

"Oh my goodness you think he's dead?!?"

"No, Tucker, it's nap time, do not be silly" It didn't help much to settle his nerves, but it was enough to give him a sliver of hope back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scheduling, will probably not pick up as prominently as it once was, but I am going to try to finish this


End file.
